The Past Gets You Every Time
by doctorandimpala
Summary: Dean meets a girl he has t seen in years. Unfortunately it isn t a happy meeting at all.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! Here´s the first chapter of my fan fiction. I´m working together with someone else. If you like it and are curious about the next chapters then subscribe or give me some feedback! Thank you for reading!

Chapter 1

Dean woke up. He could barely remember what happened after last night, when he left the bar, where Sam and he were having a drink. He looked around the dark and foggy room and spotted a girl tied up at a pole. "Hey, lady. Are you fine?" Somehow the girl seemed familiar to him. The girl groaned in pain.

„Yeah", she said. He looked familiar, too.

„Where are we?" "I don´t know", mumbled Dean „but those sons of bitches won´t be away for too long." The girl, her name was Rose, struggled but failed.

"Damn" A demon came in.

Dean tried to reach the knife he had in his belt. After a few tries he finally caught it and started cutting the rope. The demon walked towards Rose with a knife.

"Don't touch me with that!"

The demon turned towards Dean. Rose put her leg up and tried to reach her knife in her boot. She was wearing a leather jacket shorts and boots with a knife in one. Dean finally cut the rope and jumped on his legs.

"Goodbye, you son of a bitch." He hit the knife in his chest. The demon started glowing and then the body fell on the floor.

"Are you still okay? Did he touch you?"

"Yeah, I'm ok" She saw a demon come behind him.

"Watch out!"

Another demon came and grabbed Rose and put a knife to her neck. She gasped.

"Hey, get your ass right over here and fight with someone in your league!" Dean held the knife, ready to stab the demon.

Rose kicked the demon and grabbed the knife from her boot and stabbed him.

"That was unexpected. Where did you learn to fight?" The demon stood up and Dean threw the knife right into his back.

"My dad, and my boyfriend from high school" She looked around.

"Can we go?"

"Yes, after you." The girl still seemed familiar but he couldn´t figure out who she was.

"What´s your name, btw?"

"Rose, Rose summer"

"Do we know each other?" "I don't think so." Three more demons came.

"Shit!" She grabbed her knife. Dean grabbed his knife as well. He was ready to fight these bastards. As the first demon attacked the girl countered the attack with such skill that Dean´s mouth opened. She finally stabbed him, while Dean killed the two other demons. She breathed heavily.

"You´re awesome. What did you say, where you learned fighting?"

"Thank you, I learned from my dad and high school boyfriend. Mostly my high school boyfriend"

Dean started remembering. He knew her from, because he was that boyfriend. Since she didn´t seem to remember, he kept asking questions.

"Which High School?"

"Um... Chavez high school."

"Which year?"

"Uh... I don't remember

"1998 maybe." Dean chuckled.

"What? "She looked at him closely and saw his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me" She flipped her red hair.

Dean knew, that she has recognized him.

"Coincidence!" Rose rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Can we go?"

"Whatever you want." Dean smirked.

"I think I should call Sam. He´s probably worried." She laughed.

Dean took his phone. Three missed calls, two from Sam and one from Cas.

"Sam? Yes, I´m fine. No, I don´t know where I am. I´m not alone. I´ll ask Cas to pick us up. See ya"

"He´s, well, a friend of mine." Dean looked into the sky. It was night and the stars were all bright.

"Cas? Can you here me? It might be a great time to bring your little angel butt down here."

She saw more demons down the road.

"This would be a good time for your friend to come."

Suddenly Cas appeared. He went towards the demons and killed them with his angel touch thing. Then he came over and zapped them away. When Dean opened his eyes again, Sam stood right in front of him.

"At least you came this time I called." She looked at Cas and back at Dean.

"What. The. Hell"

"I guess you have a few questions." Dean looked at Rose, then at Sam, turned over to Cas and looked back to Rose.

"You think?" She turned to Sam. "Hi. I'm Rose."

Sam looked at the girl and smiled.

"Hi Rose!" Rose looked towards Dean.

"Dean, what is…" She pointed at Cas. "…he?" Before Dean was able to answer, Cas interrupted.

"My name is Castiel. I´m an angel of the Lord."

Rose looked at Cas. "A w-what?"

"He´s an angel. You believed me when, I told you about demons, but angels are too much?" Dean laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the church kinda girl."

"You know me. I ain´t either. But, well, he dragged me right out of hell. There was no choice I guess."

"I need to call someone." Rose took out her phone and called her brother. "I'm fine. No, I'm not alone. Okay, bye."

Dean looked at her with curiosity. "That was a short call."

"I don't talk a lot, but you know that."

Cas interrupted. "What did you do in that house full of demons? "I don´t know, dude! The last thing I know is, that I left the bar in which Sam and I were having a drink." Dean was still looking at Cas. "You didn´t answer for two months! What were you doing? " He got angry, everyone noticed. Sam worried about Dean. "Dean! Calm down!"

"I won´t calm down! Remember that time in Seattle? Some help would have been appreciated."

"Dean! Calm down!" He always got angry, when Cas disappeared for a couple of weeks. But it was different this time.

"I´ve been... busy."

"Cas, it doesn't matter." At least Sam stayed calm.

Dean turned away. He looked through the room. They were in the little Motel, Sam and he picked to stay in. There was a couch and a TV. The beds were in two separated rooms.

"Rose, do you want to sleep? Any other wishes? Are you fine?"

Rose smiles at Dean. "I think, I'll let you guys sort this out on your own. I'll go in the kitchen."

"Just call, if you need some help."

"So, those demons." Cas stood in the middle of the room, looking at the Winchesters. "What do you think they wanted?"

"I don´t know. By the way, Dean do you know Rose? I mean, did you know her before?"

"You remember? 1998? Chavez High School? I had that…" He cleared his throat. "…well, girlfriend, ya know."

"That´s her? You talked about her all the time." Sam laughed.

Dean grumbled. "I didn´t"

"You did, I would know." Sam started imitating Dean. "She´s so pretty, bla, bla, bla!"

"I´m sorry to interrupt you with whatever that is", said Cas. "But the demons."

"Well, I don´t know. Maybe you should ask Rose." Sam pointed at her with his head.

The Angel walked into the kitchen and stopped right behind Rose.

"Do you know anything about the demons?"

Rose screams, but Cas looks confused.

"What?"

"You scared me." She paused. "No, I don´t"


	2. Chapter 2

What do you remember of last night?" Cas, wearing his usual trench coat, kept looking at her intently.

"Uhm, I was out with my friend and I was going home and something knocked me out and I woke up, tied up to that pole."

"Where did you go with your friend" Dean slowly walked into the kitchen, followed by his younger brother.

"We went to a party, then a bar."

"Which bar?" asked Dean.

"Uhm, the Bryan Bar. We know the owner."

Dean turned to look at his brother, who was standing right behind him. "Haven´t we been in the same bar, Sammy?"

"Yeah, we have."

The blonde guy turned again.

"So, I have demons on my ass? That´s just… Peachy", said Rose with sarcasm.

"Well, I´m gonna do some research about the demons. Maybe I can find something." He walked into the bedroom picking his Computer on the way.

"Good idea, Sammy. Do some research as you always do." Dean smirked.

Sam, obviously being annoyed by Dean, rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

"I think I will help Sam", said Cas leaving.

Rose leaned against the kitchen. She looked good in her boots and shorts. "So, Dean. How have you been?" She smiled at him.

"My dad died, I nearly died, then I went to hell and here I am."

"So… Peachy." She smirked.

Dean looked at her. Her eyes still had this beautiful blue color.

"What about you?"

"Fine." She flipped her hair.

"You don´t want to talk about it, okay."

The girl stepped closer to him. She almost reached is chin in height. "What. Are. You. Talking. About?"

Dean walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch. There was something strange about Rose. He pulled out one of his knifes and started flipping it. Rose sighed and went to sit by him.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I do." She looked at him.

"My mom and my little sister died."

"I´m sorry for your loss. When did it happen?"

"Three years ago." She looked down. It obviously made her sad to talk about it.

Dean looked at her. He put his hand under her chin to lift her head. Her blue eyes started wetting. He realized how hard it must have been for her.

"How did they die?"

Rose looked down again, then back into his green eyes.

"Someone broke in the house and murdered them." She looked back down.

Dean understood her. He seemed to feel her pain. How she thought, it´s been your fault, because she hasn´t been at home.

The girl lifted her head and smiled at him.

"Thanks for listening to my… crap."

"It´s not crap!"

For a moment there was silence. Then she smirked and said, "What happened to your "no chick flick moments" rule?"

Dean cleared his throat. " You´re not a chick. You´re an old friend." He stood up and went to the window to glance at his baby, the Impala. Rose smiled and looked down.

"You still have that car?"

"Of course I do!" She rolled her eyes.

Cas broke the silence as he entered the room.

"Sam might have found something."

Rose turned her head. "What did he find?"

"It´s all about you." Cas looked at Rose, then he went to Dean. He whispered something into his ear and then vanished.

"What?" Rose was confused and a bit scared.

Dean seemed stressed, which made her feel even worse.

"Give us a second." The tall man walked into the bedroom and locked the door.

"What´s going on?!" She shouted.

Sam sat on his bed.

"She´s a vessel?!"

"Yeah. The demons want to use her to get us."

"So they captured me as well to take her with me… Too bad, we escaped before they could turn into one of them."

Dean walked around the room.

"But how did they know about us?"

Before Sam could response, they heard Rose scream. As they came in, Cas grabbed her.

"Cas!" Dean shouted.

"Cas, get off of her! Rose is obviously in pain." Sam stood beside Dean. The brothers looked at Cas and Rose and wondered, what was going on.

"Get off of me, you stupid angel!"

"Cas!" Dean tried to help her. "What are you doing? We rescued her. She´s not a god damn demon."

Rose was confused. "What are you talking about?!"

"The demons will go after her. They won´t stop."

"I don´t know what you´re talking about! Just let me go!"

Cas widened his grip and walked over to Dean. He stood right in front of him.

"Cas… Personal Space…"

Rose rubbed her arm and it was a bruise on it. Dean leaned over so he could see her.

"Are you okay? I know he holds people, uhm, very tight."

She flinched in pain. "I´m fine."

"What now?" He looked at his brother, who was, even though he was older, the taller one.

"I don´t know. Keep her safe?"

"They will find her."

"We have to try, right Dean?"

"Yeah."

Rose latched in. "I still don´t know what you´re talking about."

"I´ll leave you alone." Sam winks at Cas, so he would follow.

Dean sighed. How should he explain it?

"You´re a vessel. The Demons want to use you to get us. We can bring you away and…" Rose interrupted him.

"Wait! A vessel?"

"Yes."

"W-What is that?"

"You´re kind of, uhm, the bottle for the demon."

Rose sighed.

"Finish what you were saying."

"We can get you safe at some place. Sammy and I will try to find a solution for your little problem." She sighed again.

"You don´t have to fight. You´re only here because of us. None of your business."

"Why do you always blame everything on yourself?"

Dean turned around. "Don´t change the topic. We could drive a few hours to get you away from here. Then find you a little Motel at the road. The demons wouldn´t know where you are. How does that sound?"

"Is it safe?"

"For a while, I guess. We will find those bitches and kill them."

Rose smiled. "Okay, I guess it´s fine."

Dean looked at her with his askew smile. He definitely wanted to know her safe. Rose laughed. "Okay."

"Sammy, we´re leaving!"

"I´m staying! Go ahead."

"You´re not joining us?"

Sam came and whispered to him: "You scared to be in the car with your ex alone?"

Dean wheezed. "Rose, come with me. We´ll go now."

They got in the car and Dean picked on of his favourite tapes.

He started the car and got on the road. They drove for a while, till they noticed a van behind them.

"Dammit", groaned Dean. He turned into a little path to test, if the van would follow. He did.

Somehow they managed to shoot one of the Impala´s wheels. The car crashed into the woods. Rose groaned from pain. Her ankle was broken. Dean got out of the car and went to the trunk. Half of the weapons were gone.

"Shit." He took one of the knifes, that were left and closed it. When he looked up, a demon held a knife at Rose´s throat.

"Let her go!" He shouted.

"You know, first we wanted her as a vessel, but maybe we should just kill her."

"I said, let her go." He raised the gun and pointed at the demon.

"You see, Rose. The aren´t many people who our dear Dean cares about, except four. Sammy, Castiel, a girl named Jo, but sadly had to die and you."

Rose was struggling.

"Please, just let me go."

Sam appeared behind the demon and stabbed him.

Rose fell on the ground. While Sam was killing the other demons, Dean picked her up and put her on a little rock.

"Wait here." He got to help Sam. When they were finished, he looked at Sam.

"Where did you come from?" Sam pointed at a red car.

"Whose car is that?"

"I, uhm, stole it." He looked down at his feet.

"Uh, our little Sammy´s getting criminal."

"Shut up. I saved your ass." Sam walked to the car and got in.

Dean carried Rose to the car and helped her getting on the backseat.

"You couldn´t get anything better, could you?"

Sam rolled his eyes and started driving.

Suddenly Cas appeared on the backseat beside Rose. She screamed.

Dean chuckled. "You´ll get used to that."

"You guys are fine?" Cas looked around.

"Yes, yes we are." Dean gasped. "Sammy, stop the car!"

"What?!"

"Who´s looking after the Impala?" Rose smiled.

"We can get her later."

Dean turned around and looked at her. She twitched in pain.

He hasn´t looked at a girl like that for years. Sam noticed that.

He whispered so only Dean could understand what he was saying.

"Just admit it."

"What?"

"That you love her."

"I don´t, now drive bitch."

"Jerk." Sam grumbled.

It went silent for a short moment.

"Shit!" Rose shouted. "My knife, it´s gone!"

Dean turned around immediately. "Where did you have it last?"

"It´s always in my boot. It always is."

"We will find it." Dean smirked one of his normal askew smiles.

Then he turned and looked out of the window again.

"Dean, I know you." Sam looked at his older brother.

"Yeah, shut up." He wasn´t in love with her.

They finally arrived at the Motel they started from.

Rose walked in and saw her knife on the bed.

"Feeling better now?" Dean was still a bit angry, because of Sam.

Rose grabbed the knife and put it in her boot. She looked towards Dean and smiled. "Yeah, you okay?"

"Totally." He walked into the bathroom and locked himself in.

No one so far had realized that Cas was gone again.

Rose sighed and looked around.

"Where did, uhm, your angel friend go?"

They heard Dean gasping in the bathroom. The door opened and Dean followed by Cas walked out.

"Cas! How many times did we talk about this?"

"Dean! What´s your problem?" The younger Winchester looked around.

"Nothing! I´ll go get the Impala." Cas followed. "Alone!"

He walked out and slammed the door.

Rose was confused. "What´s his problem? Did I do something?"

"Shall I go after him?" Cas asked.

"No…" Sam turned to Rose. "Rose, I´ll go talk to him or at least try."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was walking on the street, making his way towards the Impala. Sam passed him and stopped as he realized him.

"I said alone, Sammy!"

"Dean, what´s wrong?"

"I never said something was wrong."

"Then why are you mad? Rose thinks she did something."

"We just have to keep her safe, okay? Is Cas with her?"

"Yeah… Dean, she´s okay. She wanted to know, if she did something to upset you."  
>"No one did anything. Now go. I can do this alone."<p>

Sam sighed. "Whatever." Sam drove back to the Motel.

A few hours later the Impala stopped in front of their Motel. Dean came in the room, where everyone was watching him.

Rose sighed and walked out to sit on the porch.

Dean watched her going out. "Are you guys okay?"

"She´s sad, Dean. We don´t know why."

"Then go and find out with your puppy thing. You´re the sociable one, Sammy."

"I tried to, she doesn´t listen."

"Try harder." He went into the kitchen to get himself a beer.

"I don´t know. She keeps looking at this necklace around her neck."

"What necklace?" He looked at Rose through the window.

"It has half a heart on it."

Dean sat down on the couch. "You´re kidding, right?"

"No, it might be special to her."

Dean put down his beer. "I might need something stronger."

Rose walked in.

Nobody was talking, so Sam decided to break the silence.

"You okay?"

"I´m fine."

Dean turned around. "Is that the necklace?"

Rose sighed. "Yeah, but it doesn´t matter. Can we just forget about it?" Sam gave Dean a questioning look.

Dean remembered the necklace. He gave it to her in High School, but never wore the other half. Dean sighed.

"Give me a second."

He went outside to the Impala. When he came back he held the other half right n front of her face.

She looked at it and back at him. "I… I assumed you threw it away."

"I obviously did not…" He let it go and the necklace fell into the girl's hands. She stared at the necklace. Her blue eyes got sky blue. "Thanks."

"Never mind." He waved at her.

Rose looked down and backed up, because she realized how close they were.

"Sammy, could you find out where those demons came from?"

"Not yet."

"A nest full of demons can´t just appears out of nowhere!"

"I know that!"

Dean walked through the room.

"We have to eliminate them."

"Tell me something, I don´t know."

"There´s nothing to say then!"

"Okay!"

Rose started to walk out.

"Where are you going?"

Rose turned around. "On the porch."

"Call for help if you need some." Dean cared a lot about her safety.

Rose smiled. She grabbed her knife from her boot and went on the porch.

"Wow" Dean whispered.

Sam laughed. "She´s badass."

"I taught her so." Dean smirked and sat down.

"We need her to go undercover at a bar."

The Winchesters looked at each other.

"We´re not using her as bate! I´ll go."

"Dean! We need her, just ask her!"

"I won´t risk her life for our advantage. We can handle it without Rose as demon bate... We´ll figure something out."

Rose walked in.

"Rose, we need you to go undercover at a bar."

"But only if you´re willing to do it!" Dean interrupted.

"I´ll go. Let me go change."

"Rose?" Dean looked at her. "Mind if we talk for a second?"

Rose looked at Sam then to Dean. "Uhm, okay."

Dean grabbed her arm and went in the corner of the room.

"Rose, you know it´s going to be dangerous. I promised to keep you safe. We can find another solution."

"Dean, it´s fine. I´ll be fine." She noticed, he´s worried. "I promise." She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed her dress to change.

He stayed at the exact point for a while and watched her leaving the bathroom. Sam laughed. Dean's mouth opened uncontrolled.

"You-You look stunning, Rose! I´ll be right behind you. I won´t let those nasty bastards hurt you, I promise."

Rose smiled. "Thank you and I know you will."

When she walked into the bar, a guy cam up and started flirting with her.

"I swear, if he touches him, I´ll kill him." Dean started flipping his knife because of his nervousness.

Sam laughed. "Calm down, she can take of herself."

"Do you think you can fight in heels?"

"Probably."

They noticed a few men following her, when she went outside.

"Let´s go." Sam flicked his brother´s arm.

"Where the hell did Cas go?"

"I don´t know."

When they got to where Rose was, they saw one guy groaning on the floor. Rose looked up and smiled. "Hi."

Dean´s look switched between Rose and the guy on the ground.

"You are… How did you…?" He walked around the body on the ground.

"I´m fine. He´s not a demon. Oh, and I´m awesome."

Cas appeared right behind her. "Come with me. We have to talk." He grabbed her shoulder and vanished. Rose did with him.

Rose looked around. "What the hell?! Where am I?!"

"Doesn´t matter." The angel stood in a corner of the room.

She looked for a door and ran towards it as soon as she spotted it. "Let me out!" She tried to open the door but it wouldn´t open.

"What happened to your mother and your little sister?"

"Why should I tell you?" She pulled out her phone and called Dean.

The two brothers were still around the body Rose had knocked out. Dean´s phone started ringing.

"Rose? Where are you?"

"Dean, your angel friend took me to some creepy ass room."

"Oh, yeah… Don´t even try to escape."

"I don´t know where I am." He could tell she was scared.

"They put me there once. He and another one of these feathered dicks. You´ll come out when he wants you to."

"Oh god…" He could hear the fear and panic in her voice.

Cas stepped closer to Rose.

"I´m asking again. What happened three years ago?"

She backed into the wall in fear. "They were murdered."

"Who murdered them?"

"I don´t know." She looked around, while hoping Dean found her soon.

"Where is your father?"

"I don´t know! I haven´t talked to him since. Please, let me go."

"Your brother?"

He´s still in that neighborhood!" She tried to open the door again.

"That´s enough." Cas vanished and the door finally opened.

She was somehow back where Dean and Sam were.

"What did he want?" Dean ran towards Rose. Rose was breathing heavily.

"He wanted to know about my mom´s and sister´s death."

"Did he say why?"

"N-No."

"Dammit Cas! What is going on in your little angel brain…"

He stepped away from Rose.

"Let´s get back to the motel."

She got up and they went back to the motel. Cas was there. Rose backed up. The angel started moving towards Rose, but Dean got between them.

"Get away from her, Castiel!"

Rose breathed heavily.

"Cas! What do you want from her?" Sam was standing by Dean´s side.

"The truth."

"I told you the truth!" Rose looked at Dean.

"I told him the truth. I swear! Please, Dean… You have to believe me."

Dean looked from Rose to Cas and back to Rose. He didn´t know what to do. Cas was one of his best friends.

"I do believe you, but Cas always helped me. I learned that he has his reasons. Think again, Rose."

He got closer to her. His face was right in front of hers.

"Did you tell him everything?" He looked into her blue eyes. She was afraid. No, she was more than that. Rose was terrified, but she did tell him everything. At this point she was crying.

"Y-Yes! I told him everything!" She wasn´t lying. "Please, believe me."

She was sobbing, because she needed at least Dean to believe and trust her.

Dean turned around.

"What do you want from her family?"

Cas came closer. He whispered something. Dean looked terrified. Sam was terrified, because Dean was. His green eyes widened.

"We have to get her safe. She can´t stay with us."

"Dean, what´s going on?" Dean could tell she´s scared.

"Dean, just tell me what´s happening. P-Please."

"I can´t. You have to trust me. I won´t betray you this time." He thought about High School.


End file.
